


Show Me Your Teeth

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Inspection, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Kink, Non-Explicit Sex, Public Humiliation, Rescue Missions, Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Slaves, Teeth, Touching, Undercover Missions, Voyeurism, barely mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wee hours discussion with Milarca on inspection of teeth (inspo'd by this post: http://wickedicks.tumblr.com/post/145540624940)</p><p>and That outfit that David Bowie wears in the Labyrinth. You'll know the one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/gifts).



> Wee hours discussion with Milarca on inspection of teeth (inspo'd by this post: http://wickedicks.tumblr.com/post/145540624940)
> 
> and That outfit that David Bowie wears in the Labyrinth. You'll know the one.

“I can handle myself,” Kylo insisted as he and Hux argued, yet again, about the risks of this upcoming mission.

They were standing just inside the ramp entryway to Kylo’s command shuttle while monies and contraband spice were loaded into the cargo. The intention was to fly to Tatooine to see if anyone had further information on Luke Skywalker, particularly the Hutts as they still held a grudge. As long as they did not figure out Kylo’s connection to the very Huttslayer he figured he would be fine. Though if they figured out he was a Solo that may not be any better.

This meant that he needed to go disguised, meaning no lightsaber and minimal if not any at all usage of his Force-abilities. He was already unmasked, his face given a dusting of desert dirt and his clothing reflecting a common desert smuggler: tan colored loose-fitting trousers and a thin grey shirt with an additional dark brown belt secured low on his hips.

“I know you can, but I also know how you can get distracted too,” Hux pointed out, the scowl on his face deepening as Kylo tried his best _Just-Let-Me-Do-What-I-Want_ Face.

“At least take a blaster with you since you have to keep your lightsaber aboard your shuttle,” Hux said, snapping his fingers at a nearby trooper who was passing by the ramp’s base to obtain the blaster before pressing it into Kylo’s hands, “Besides, there’s a proper gun belt in your shuttle that I know of. A trader without a proper weapon would be suspicious.”

Kylo looked down at it dubiously but gripped it none the less to him in promise. There were spare paints aboard his shuttle for touch-ups so he figured he would use some to mar the squeaky clean appearance of the blaster but otherwise it was generic enough to not warrant much suspect plus, and he would never admit this, Hux did have a point. .

“Just be careful,” Hux said again for probably the billionth time. He went quiet for a moment before he dug something small out of his pocket, “Take this with you.”

Kylo took what Hux handed to him and observed it with a slight smile on his lips, “A ring? Isn’t there supposed to be a bent knee and special words involved as well?”

Hux narrowed his eyes, “Twist it twice clockwise and once counterclockwise and it will send a homing beacon to me, just in case.”

Having not donned gloves Kylo simply slid the ring onto his pinky finger as it was too small for his ring finger, noting its cool silver contrasted nicely with his outfit. Not wanting to leave on a too-sour note Kylo leaned down and kissed Hux sweetly, the touch laden with promises of passion for when he returned. Hux reciprocated, perhaps with a little more fervor than Kylo expected as he smiled into the kiss, and then they separated. Without further ado Kylo turned on his heel, marching upwards to the pilot’s seat with confidence as Hux stepped down and off the ramp. He watched with trepidation as the shuttle left the  _Finalizer_ ’s docking bay and shot out into space towards Tatooine.

\--

Hux was in the middle of organizing reports when his datapad suddenly erupted in a series of intermittent beeps. He immediately dropped everything to scoop it up and tap through the key code to see that Kylo’s homing signal had been activated. 

After a cursory coordinate search Hux’s stomach flipped as the transmitter beamed back that he was currently located deep in Hutt territory near the new slaver district.

He paced, wondering if it was accidental or if Kylo had been truly captured. For a moment he considered a full-fledged squadron but he put aside that idea for a more subtle approach. He flung his closet open and started rustling around for something he thought would be appropriate. 

Finally his eyes landed on an outfit that he knew would make him fit in among the buyers, as much as that gave him some slight chagrin. Still, it must be done and if he played his cards right, perhaps even literally, he may be able to get some fun out of it.

\--

The slave bidding cantina-palace was bustling with all sorts of vile creatures too caught up in the fanaticism of xeno-fetishism to notice Hux slip in and settle himself at a table. A green-toned twi’lek woman offered him a drink but he politely turned it down. He looked around to spot a mixture of Rodian, Zygerrian, Trandoshan, a handful of Jawas, and a few scattered humans like himself. Hux was only slightly surprised to see the Hutt tradition of having a Bith group was still going strong as the quintet played lively, upbeat music from their designated corner.

Hux realized that his upright posture gave him away too readily, if the Rodian giving him odd glances told him anything, so he relaxed his posture. Either that or it was his hair (a quite poofy blond wig with long tresses framing his face) but he decided to play it safe. He slouched in his chair so that his back was flush against the chair’s back and put his right arm up on the armrest while letting his left leg come up to rest on the other. The cane he had brought with him (inside it had a tasering baton, just in case) he tapped idly on the high calf of his boots as he surveyed the prospected slaves. His poofy off-white shirt slid up a bit but the tight leather over-vest kept the main torso secure. To partly hide his face from anyone who might recognize it he brought his left hand up to it as if in thought, the scent of leather partly drowning the myriad of scents about him.

Up on a stage were various species: a pair of male and female blue-toned twi’leks who huddled together in fear, a meek red-toned female togruta, a fierce-looking Dathomirian woman who looked nauseated, and a very stupefied appearing male human that was none other than Kylo himself. 

Each were dressed in barely-there gossamer clothing, the females given sheer tops with metal overlay to provide the barest sense of modesty while their lower half mimicked the men’s with a thin strip of cloth draping down from the waist on the front and back, clamped in place by a complicated looking looping of thin chains. Around each of their necks was a clamped shock collar and black lead which dangled between legs.

Two Zygerrians sitting not too far away from Hux were speaking in low voices but not low enough to where Hux couldn’t hear their comments on what they would exactly do to the very specific human male presented. The words made Hux’s fury rise but he grit his teeth and said nothing.

A Hutt not too far off to the side, their translator droid next to them, made an obscene loud noise that had a hush falling over the cantina. When Hux turned his attention to them he noticed two fully grown ysalamiri lounging in a mass of pillows near them. 

“*Bidding starts at four thousand credits for each of the Twi’lek pair, five thousand credits for the Togruta, seven thousand for the Dothomirian, and...*” the Hutt paused for dramatic effect while some leaned forward in their chairs, “*A starting bid of fifteen-thousand credits for the male. He is extremely temperamental and has already slain one of my handlers.*”

A rush of awe, blood-lust, and plain lust surged through the crowd. 

The Hutt raised their hands up and once again quiet descended, “*we shall start with the human male, first bid?*”

A Zygerrian hand shot up in the air. The bid went up by five hundred credits. Hux had to stifle a groan and raised his hand casually. The bid went up by another five hundred credits and was once again matched by the Zygerrian. Hux tapped at his calf faster, his patience dwindling, as the price increased yet again.

Finally, he decided once and for all what he would do and made an elaborate hand wave to catch the Hutt’s attention, “Twenty-thousand credits.”

The Hutt seemed genuinely surprised, “*Any other offers? Going once - going twice - SOLD! to...?*”

Hux stood and straightened his shirt where it had partly loosened from his almost skintight grey trousers, “Jareth. And I would like to inspect my property before I finalize the deal.”

The Hutt guffawed good-naturedly, “*Of course! of course!*”

Hux took the stage and gripped Kylo’s lead, guiding him down and opposite of the Hutt, away from the ysalamiri. The befuddled expression on Kylo’s shifted minutely, enough to register that it was Hux in front of him and not something or someone else.

In a sort of punishment Hux intended to do as he said and decided to inspect Kylo in front of everyone while very much aware of envious glares and lustful gazes pointed their way. Hux carefully leaned his cane up against a wall then set to work “valuing” his purchase. Deciding to be more than a little cruel Hux even left his gloves on.

First he looked at Kylo’s chest and abdomen, his fingers slowly sliding down the well-toned muscle and smirking to himself when goosebumps were left in its wake. Hux cupped one pectoral in his hand and gave it a squeeze, earning him a soft moan from Kylo. He let him go and inspected his arms next, feather-light touches tracing veins and skimming over arm hair. Kylo shuddered, his partially glazed eyes meeting Hux’s in what Hux considered a dare to keep going, to see how long Kylo could keep himself in check, especially since more than two dozen people were currently watching while others had turned back to the auction.

Continuing on with their little game Hux trailed his hands down to grasp at Kylo’s crotch, the very obvious wet spot on the clothing growing a little more when Hux gave him a squeeze.

“Good to know everything’s working there,” Hux muttered low, just for Kylo to hear and blush furiously.

Hux looked down nonchalantly to check out Kylo’s legs and feet and when he seemed satisfied turned his attention back upwards to his throat. He was a little sad a good bit of it was covered by the collar but he would make do. Hux took Kylo by the chin and yanked his head sideways firmly. Kylo breathed sharply through his nose when Hux’s touch strayed down from his jawline to his throat, his hands splaying above his larynx temporarily before moving back up to grasp his head in both hands to make him face forward again.

“Open up,” Hux ordered.

Kylo clenched his jaw and squinted his eyes at Hux. The distance between him and the ysalamiri had strengthened his resistance, but Hux was not to be swayed.

“If that’s how it’ll be,” Hux commented, sliding one hand under Kylo’s jaw while the other pinched his nose closed.

Kylo tried and failed to resist, eventually opening his mouth to breath to find Hux’s fingers digging into the hollows of one of his cheeks, pushing the skin inwards to rest partly on his teeth. Now with his mouth open, the moan that rose up from his throat was uninhibited and loud.

Hux tisked and pushed Kylo’s upper lip upwards with his free thumb to inspect his teeth. He gave a glance over his front teeth and let his fingers trail over the dangerous edge of his incisors before pushing back Kylo’s cheek far enough to see his molars. Kylo whined at Hux’s ministrations and a small bit of drool seeped from his mouth. Hux used the saliva like lubricant to run his fingers along the bottom of Kylo’s mouth, between the gum and cheek, before sliding his fingers to the front where he allowed Kylo to suck on them gently. Before he could potentially do anything too incriminating, or potentially strain his own trousers any more, Hux pulled down on Kylo’s lower lip before letting go so it made a loud “pwop” noise.

“*Satisfied?*” the Hutt called out to him as he turned away from Kylo.

During their game he had paid little attention to the rest of the auction but found that the other slaves had been bought and their soon-to-be masters were waiting their turn for paper finalization.

“Why, yes I am. I do think he may not even make it back to my shuttle before I must indulge in a taste. May I perhaps also rent one of your rooms for a night?” Hux asked, putting on his best smile.

“*Of course, for an extra four hundred credits you may use one of the luxury suites upstairs. If you would, please follow me so we may finalize your purchase. You may tether him to the bar while we go to my private office.*”

Hux nodded and tied Kylo’s lead to a special rack. The bartender, a rather stern looking Ithorian, gave Hux a perfunctory wink of assurance. Before he disappeared into the Hutt’s office he made sure to snatch up his cane as well.

The paperwork took little time, same with the credits transfer. Displeased at the amount he had to shell out but simultaneously glad Kylo would be all right Hux sealed the deal with a giant grin and a respectful bow. The Hutt gave him a knowing look as they placed the keys to Kylo’s restraints and collar as well as to the specialty suite in his hands before dismissing him.

Hux returned to see Kylo leaning against the bar, a shot glass of some green liquid in front of him that he quickly kicked back. Without saying anything Hux untethered him and lead him upstairs. A series of vulgar hollers and woops followed them up the stairwell but Hux ignored them.

As soon as they had crossed the threshold and shut the door Hux unlocked Kylo’s bindings and massaged where they had partly rubbed the skin raw.

For the first time since Hux arrived Kylo spoke, his voice soft, “Thank you.”

Hux gave him a look-over, “Now, now, don’t thank me yet.”

Kylo looked up at him in surprise, then confusion as he finally registered what Hux was wearing. Before he could comment, though, Hux held up a single finger, “Do not say a word on the outfit. It was meant to be a surprise for the next time we played a scene. Minus the wig, though. Ironically, this was one that Lieutenant Mitaka owned. I won’t even ask why or for what.”

Kylo laughed and flopped back on the bed, glad for its soft comfort. He was interrupted in his cover reverie to the sight of Hux’s crawling over him and pressing soft kisses up his torso.

Hux was grinning up at him, “Now, about what I said: I did mean it. I simply must indulge a taste of you.”

Kylo smiled back and met Hux’s mouth fervently while his eyes twinkled with excitement, “Then come get a taste of me, _Master_.”

 

The next day they ended up with a damage bill for the bed.

 


End file.
